winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Gallery
Fairy Forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Transformation Fairy Bloom.png Charmix Bloom.png Original Bloom fighting.jpg Bloom's Powers are back.jpg Shocked Bloom RoseXinh.png Bloom and Buddy.PNG Dark Bloom WinX-2x26-20h31m33s119.jpg Specials Coming Soon... Dark Bloom Dark bloom nick.jpg |-|Enchantix= Transformation Enchantix Bloom.png Finish Bloom.jpg 2D Coming Soon... 3D Coming Soon... |-|Believix= Transformation Bloom's Believix.png 457px-Bloom7zoomix-1-j.jpg 457px-Bloom Speedixh.jpg 458px-Tracix Bloomg.jpg Sophix Bloom.png Bloom Lovix.jpg 2D 3D Coming Soon... |-|Harmonix= Transformation BloomHarmonix1.jpg HarmonixBloom2.jpg BloomHarmonix3.jpg BloomHarmonix4.jpg BloomHarmonix5.jpg Image6.jpg Image7.jpg BloomHarmonix6.jpg BloomHarmonix8.jpg Image11.jpg Image14.jpg Image15.jpg Image16.jpg Image17.jpg Image18.jpg Series Coming Soon... |-|Sirenix= Transformation Image19.jpg Image21.jpg BloomSirenix1.jpg Image25.jpg Image26.jpg Image27.jpg Image28.jpg Image29.jpg Image30.jpg Image32.jpg Image33.jpg Image34.jpg Image35.jpg Image36.jpg Image37.jpg Image38.jpg Image40.jpg Image41.jpg Image42.jpg Image43.jpg Image44.jpg Image45.jpg Image46.jpg Image47.jpg Image48.jpg Image49.jpg Image50.jpg Image51.jpg Image52.jpg Bloom Sirenix.jpg Trailer Coming Soon... 2D Coming Soon... 3D Coming Soon... |-|Bloomix= Transformation Bloom Bloomix Transformation.png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (2).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (3).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (4).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (5).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (6).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (7).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (8).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (9).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (10).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (11).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (12).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (13).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (14).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (15).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (16).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (17).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (18).png Bloom Bloomix Transformation (19).png Trailer Coming Soon... Series Coming Soon... |-|Mythix= Transformation Bloom Mythix Transformation With B.png Trailer Coming Soon... Series Coming Soon... |-|Butterflix= Transformation Bloom Butterflix Transformation.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 2.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 3.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 4.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 5.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 6.png Bloom Butterflix.png Butterflix Dance 1.png Butterflix Dance 2.png Butterflix Dance 3.png Butterflix Dance 4.png Butterflix Dance 5.png Butterflix Dance 6.png Butterflix Dance 9.png Butterflix Dance 10.png Butterflix Dance 15.png Butterflix Dance 16.png Butterflix Dance 17.png Butterflix Dance 18.png Butterflix Dance 19.png Butterflix Dance 20.png Butterflix Dance 21.png Butterflix Dance 22.png Butterflix Dance 23.png Butterflix Dance 24.png Butterflix Dance 25.png Butterflix Dance 26.png Butterflix Dance 27.png Butterflix Dance 41.png Butterflix Dance 42.png Butterflix Dance 43.png Butterflix Dance 44.png Butterflix Dance 45.png Butterflix Dance 48.png Butterflix Dance 49.png Butterflix Dance 50.png Butterflix Dance 51.png Butterflix Dance 52.png Butterflix Dance 53.png Butterflix Dance 61.png Butterflix Dance 62.png Butterflix Dance 63.png Butterflix Dance 64.png Butterflix Dance 65.png Butterflix Dance 66.png Butterflix Dance 67.png Butterflix Dance 68.png Butterflix Dance 75.png Butterflix Dance 76.png Butterflix Dance 77.png Butterflix Dance 78.png Butterflix Dance 79.png Butterflix Dance 80.png Butterflix Dance 81.png Butterflix Dance 82.png Butterflix Dance 83.png Butterflix Dance 84.png Butterflix Dance 89.png Butterflix Dance 90.png Butterflix Dance 91.png Butterflix Dance 92.png Butterflix Dance 93.png Butterflix Dance 94.png Butterflix Dance 95.png Butterflix Dance 96.png Butterflix Dance 97.png Butterflix Dance 98.png Butterflix Dance 99.png Butterflix Dance 103.png Butterflix Dance 104.png Butterflix Dance 105.png Butterflix Dance 106.png Butterflix Dance 107.png Butterflix Dance 108.png Butterflix Dance 109.png Butterflix Dance 110.png Butterflix Dance 115.png Butterflix Dance 116.png Butterflix Dance 130.png Butterflix Dance 131.png Butterflix Dance 132.png Butterflix Dance 133.png Butterflix Dance 134.png Butterflix Dance 135.png Butterflix Dance 136.png Butterflix Dance 141.png Butterflix Dance 142.png Butterflix Dance 143.png Butterflix Dance 144.png Butterflix Dance 145.png Butterflix Dance 146.png Butterflix Dance 147.png Butterflix Dance 148.png Butterflix Dance 149.png Butterflix Dance 150.png Butterflix Dance 151.png Butterflix Dance 152.png Butterflix Dance 153.png Butterflix Dance 154.png Butterflix Dance 155.png Trailer Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 6.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 7.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 8.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 9.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 10.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 11.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 14.png Bloom Butterflix S7 Trailer 15.png Season 7 Title Card.png New Transformation - Butterflix.png Promotional Trailer Winx On Italy 1.png Winx On Italy 2.png Winx On Italy 3.png Winx On Italy 4.png Winx On Italy 5.png Winx On Italy 6.png Winx On Italy 7.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Tynix= Transformation Tynix Bracelets.png Tynix Bracelets 2.png Tynix Bracelets 3.png Bloom Tynix.png Bloom Tynix 2.png Bloom Tynix 3.png Bloom Tynix 4.png Bloom Tynix 5.png Bloom Tynix 6.png Bloom Tynix 7.png Bloom Tynix 8.png Bloom Tynix 9.png Bloom Tynix 10.png Bloom Tynix 11.png Tynix Ending Pose.png Tynix Ending Pose 2.png Tynix Ending Pose 3.png Tynix Ending Pose 4.png Bloom Tynix Around The Diamond.png Winx Tynix.png Winx Tynix 2.png Series Coming Soon... Seasons |-|Season 1= Series WinxClub.jpg Winx Club Bloom.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (4).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png BloomKid2.jpg Bloom and Vanessa.jpg Bloomwithapple.jpg Bloom Stopping Knut.PNG Bloom First Spell.png Bloom's first spell.jpg Just Winx.jpg Bloom relaxing.jpg WinxBloomClub.jpg MitziBobcat118.png Winx Club - Episode 113 Mistake.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg Mike and Vanessa revealing to Bloom that she is adopted.png Winx Club - Episode 113 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111.png Specials Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png BloomNick.png Bloom and Stella dancing.jpg |-|Season 2= Series Winx season 2.png Specials Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Trailer Series |-|Season 4= Trailer Series |-|Season 5= Trailer Series |-|Season 6= Trailer Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer 3.png Kiko S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom S6 Trailer 5.png Bloom S6 Trailer 6.png Series |-|Season 7= Trailer New Look - The Retro Look.jpg The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 4.png The Winx Are Back 5.png The Winx Are Back 11.png The Winx Are Back 12.png The Winx Are Back 13.png The Winx Are Back 14.png The Winx Are Back 15.png Bloom Time Travel.png Bloom Time Travel 2.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 3.png Time Travel 8.png Time Travel 9.png Time Travel 10.png Time Travel 12.png Time Travel 13.png The Winx S7 Trailer.png Bloom S7 Trailer.png Bloom S7 Trailer 2.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 2.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 4.png Promotional Video Magical Car Special.png Magical Car Special 8.png Magical Car Special 9.png Magical Car Special 6.png Magical Car Special 7.png Series Bloom Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Fairy Animals S07E14.png Winx S07E20.png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (3).png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (7).png Winx S07E20 (8).png Winx S07E11.png Winx S07E11 (2).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (4).png Winx S07E11 (5).png Winx S07E11 (6).png Winx S07E11 (7).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (9).png Winx S07E11 (13).png Winx S07E11 (14).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (17).png Winx S07E11 (18).png The Retro Look.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01.png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (3).png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (4).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 15 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg |-|Season 8= Trailer Coming Soon... Series Coming Soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= Promotional Artworks UpsetBloom.jpg BloomSearchingforDaphne.jpg Movie |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Promotional Artworks Bloom & Sky Movie 3.jpg Movie Movie pic.jpg Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Blom mad.jpg Blom_and_stela.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Oposite blom.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg Sky after drowning..jpg Mutants again.jpg Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg The_end.jpg Artworks |-|Group/Signatures/Stock Arts= Season 1-3 Bloom Logo (Old).png BloomStellaLayla.png The Winx Club.png Winx Enxhantix.png Winx Together.png Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Bloom Logo.png Season 7 Movies |-|YouTube= TMOTA - Bloom Title Card.jpg S7 Opening - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx 7 Trailer - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx Reunion - Title Card.jpg Youtube Subscribe S7.png FIFA Winx.jpg Bloom Sirenix Title Card.jpg Bloom Winx Cooking Title Card.jpg Bloom & Flora Secret Video.jpg Winx club bloom and stella WW Reunion.png Bloom Shine Like A Diamond S7 Artwork.jpg Winx Club All Transformations Title Card.jpg MODA MAGIA Bloom Coutre.png Winx Cruise - Lucky Draw.jpg Bloom Tynix Title Card.jpg WC Merry Christmas.png Bloom on summer tour.png Bloom on summer tour 2.png WR Bloom S7 School.png WR Bloom Butterflix.png ChannelArt Summer2015 EN.jpg ChannelArt Winter2015 EN.jpg.png Bloom Fashion Title Card.jpg |-|Poster/Album/Games Cover= Poster Winx Club Season 5 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 2.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 3.jpg Winx Club Butterflix 3D Poster.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks 2.jpg Album/iTunes (EP) Winx Club 6 - Bloomix Album Cover.jpg Winx Club Season 6 Episodes iTunes Cover.jpg Games Alfea Butterflix Adventures Logo.jpg |-|Facebook/Instagram= Facebook Bloom GTMP.jpg Magical Weekend.jpg Mother's Day 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014 (YT).jpg New Year Looks.jpg Happy Birthday Bloom 2014.jpg Fairy VS Princess.jpg Winx & Pixie S6.jpg Dance VS Music.jpg Happy Halloween 2014.jpg We Love Pijama Party.jpg Carnival Party.jpg Spring Is Winx.jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Gardenia).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6 2).jpg Winx Emoji (Bloom).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Calavera).jpg Hello Weekend.jpg Bloom Butterflix Couture S7.jpg Winx Club - Bloom, Stella & Flora - Carnival Party 2016.jpg Instagram WCMerryChristmas2015.jpg Happy New Year 2016.png |-|Others= Winx Marathon Banner.png Winx Calendar 2015.jpg Bloom & Elas Coloring.jpg Bloom Butterflix Party Banner.jpg Bloom & Stella Gardenia Side Banner (OW).jpg Winx Reunion ADS.jpg Winx Reunion ADS 2.png Bloom Season 6 Artwork (OW).png Bloom Mythix 2D Artwork.jpg Bloom Mythix Couture Artwork.jpg Bloom Moodboard 1.png|That's who I am! Bloom Moodboard 2.png|Sky and I... A truly magical love! Bloom Moodboard 3.png|Cooking...what a magical passion! Believix S4 Artwork (OW).jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Greece).jpg Nick JR Promo.jpg Butterflix 3D (Toy Fair).jpg WCSummerCamp B&S BF C.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea Category:Dark Fairies Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Love & Pet Category:Company of Light Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Flame Category:Gardenia Category:Sky Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Lockette Category:Daphne Category:Earth Category:Selina Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery Category:World of Winx